Movin' Out
by RomanticSoul693
Summary: What if life at the Institute was too much for Jace? What if everyone living there got on his nerves? Would Jace leave Clary and his friends? Where would he go? What would he do? Read and find out... Please R


**This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic, so be nice please. :)**

**Here are the songs I listened to while I wrote this:**

**Movin' Out by Billy Joel**

**Pushin' Me Away by The Jonas Brothers**

**Near To You by A Fine Frenzy**

**Angel by Leona Lewis**

**Enjoy!!!**

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Isabelle!!! Where are all of my socks?!" Jace yelled angrily, with his head in the dresser drawer, searching for at least one pair of socks. He had been searching his room for five minutes before he lost his temper. He had looked everywhere; the dresser, the floor, the hamper, and even his feet(in case he forgot he had a pair on). Not wearing any socks under his sneakers would look totally weird, and "weird looking" was NOT in Jace Wayland's vocabulary.

Jace's hands fluidly roamed the drawer, not picking up any socks. He finally gave up and angrily shoved the drawer back in. He stomped over to his hamper, and started digging into it for the third time.

"You know, I can't hear a word you say when I'm in the kitchen. If you need me, come and get me," a ruffed Isabelle said, leaning her head against the door, holding a bowl and wooden spoon. "Now, what do you want?" Jace turned around.

"What did you do with my socks?" Jace asked angrily, almost shouting.

"I put them in the wash."

"All of them?!"

"Yes, all of them. Just go ask Alec for a pair," she replied shrugging.

"You know his feet are two times larger than mine," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Would you rather have big socks or none at all?"

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jace walked down the hall, wearing no socks, heading for Clary's room. When he got to there, he knocked on the door lightly and called for her quietly. Clary opened the door quickly. She ran into his arms and hugged him right away.

"Hi, Clary. I missed you too, but hasn't it only been a few hours since we saw each other at lunch?" he said, chuckling and hugging her tightly. Her head was tucked under his chin, so Jace's face was hidden in the large mass of gentle, auburn curls. He could smell the raspberry scented shampoo that Clary had used earlier that day in the shower she took before meeting him in the hall to walk to breakfast together.

When Clary pulled away from him slowly, she smiled. Jace noticed two strands of hair hanging in front of her eyes, took them in his hands gently, and tucked them behind her ear. They automatically fell back to their original place. Clary laughed and kissed him gently.

"It feels like we've been separated for days, not hours," she said, slightly smiling. Jace grinned and pulled her to him for another kiss. The kiss started out gentle, but as usual, it didn't end that way. His fingers knotted in her hair and slid down her back, as he pushed her body closer to his. Clary's breaths became ragged and she put her arms around Jace's neck.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. Jace loved when she said that, but right now, he didn't want talk. He just wanted…her. He pushed her gently back into her room. Jace reached back with one hand and closed the door behind them. Clary backed up until her back was against the wall, opposite the door. Jace grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall on both sides of her head. They continued to kiss…until there was a knock on the door. Jace sighed and let go of Clary's wrists involuntarily. He kept hold on one of her hands though, while they walked to the door. Clary opened the door to an old man in a dark mustard-colored suit.

"Hi, Hodge. What's up?" she asked him, smiling. He nodded to her and Jace, slightly smiling.

"I was looking for Jace and he wasn't in his room, so I figured he'd be here with you. It seems I was right," he said, smiling a little bit wider. Jace sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked, with a much more than a hint of annoyance. Everyone knew that Jace did NOT like being interrupted.

"I just wanted to know if you and Clary were planning on training later today, because if you aren't, I wanted to speak with Clary a little bit more about becoming a shadowhunter"

"We ARE training later, Hodge, so you'll have to talk to Clary some other time."

"Jace…" Clary said, nudging him. He looked down at her, nodded, and looked back at Hodge.

"Sorry, Hodge. I'm just not in a good mood today...," he said, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and looking at his feet, embarrassed. Jace never was embarrassed before.

"I understand, Jace. I'll talk to you some other time, Clary," Hodge said. He turned and walked away slowly. Jace closed the door again. He leaned against the back of it, while Clary walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She looked up at him. He looked down again. They sat there for a few minutes. Clary broke the long, painful silence.

"Is something wrong, Jace?" He looked at her, shook his head, and ran his hands through his golden hair.

"No...I just…not in the mood to be bothered today," he said, shaking his head. Clary got up, then, and walked over to him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him slowly.

"Am I bothering you?" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Never," he whispered in response and kissed her back. Their kiss became intense again. Jace's hands memorized Clary's face. Clary began to back up, pulling him with her by the front of his shirt. He continued to kiss her lovingly.

"You are the best part of my life," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"You ARE my life," she replied.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please, Please, Please REVIEW!!! Reviews make me update faster. :) Thanks :)**


End file.
